User talk:Deep Thinker
Hi, Deep Thinker. First, I'd like to go ahead and welcome you to PvX. We're glad you're here. With that said, I'd like you to take a few minutes and look over our Policies. One of our policies is that comments may not be removed from any page unless those comments are personal attacks. And, in the future, you should personally address users on their respective talk pages, rather than build talk pages. Thanks, in advance, and I hope you have a great time here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:12, 23 February 2010 Dear Mr. Deep Thinker I would like to direct you to this. I don't really care whether you think that you have no emotional attachment to your builds or the arguments related to it, but personally, I do think that you have, and would most kindly, I mean passive aggressively, request you to shut up, take a walk, return to PvX, and read through the argument in a new light. If you're still annoyed, then repeat this process until you've finally come to the conclusion that nobody is actually attacking you personally when constructively criticizing your build. TahiriVeila made some perfectly valid arguments, but you resorted to ad hominems, thus efficiently losing any hope of actually coming to a smart conclusion. I don't even know what you were trying to achieve by coming to TahiriVeila's and insulting him personally, but I would suggest separating the moments you insult people from the moments where you try to fix problems. What happens is that insulting someone while trying to get a point across will not get the point across, thus, with some bad luck, you will completely ignore whatever I said above because something in my text has offended you enough for you to just respond to my "insults" and completely forget about everything else. Sadly, trading insults will only lead to the victory of those who are so determinately "out there to get you" (and that is of course the one and only point of anyone who is constructively trying to improve your build), so what you should do is outsmart them by reacting in absolutely no way to what might seem to you as attempts to annoy you. People on our cute little site don't make much of an effort in becoming understood, thus, newer users will often ignore their points and resort to ad hominems. In other words, best of luck and shut up. Drink some tea, have some dick (I would certainly be most delighted to help you with this). I don't really care. Relax. Love, --''Chaos?'' -- 18:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi, never remove comments from a talkpage again. Thanks. --''Short'' 21:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Short, he's allowed to remove comments that are obvious violations of NPA and I'm pretty sure the level of passive aggressivity in Chaos' wall o' text counts as obvious. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:52, 24 February 2010 ::That is hardly NPA KJ. Seriously. --''Short'' 21:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::o.0 I'm relatively certain that it is. And the good news is that I can always throw down the ol' Ace-in-the-hole of admin discretion. Either way, if he removes the comment again, let it stand (I dislike revert wars). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:56, 24 February 2010 :::it's not obviously an aggressive attack (like what we're used to here), but I'd say it most definitely still violates npa. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::KJ, you spend way too much time on GWW now methinks. And Lau, oh dear. --[[User talk:The Short One|''Short]] 21:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, I didn't say it wasn't an awesome rant, the likes of which I'd feel gloriously honored to have on my talk page. I'm just suggesting that maybe we ease the new users into this kind of hypocrisy/douchebaggery. Also, we should probably take this convo elsewhere. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:03, 24 February 2010 ::::::I thought at 1st I would just delete what you said and not retort, but, since it is up again and you feel i shouldn't delete it, i think i'll take a minute to talk with you as well. I should point out to you, 1st of all, that i didnt intrude on his talk page, it was moved there by KarateJesus. You can ask him why if you feel the need to get involved. 2nd, If YOU read the discussion again, you will also be surprised to see that I received several comments on the build, and with all of the others that talked with respect, i answered with legit responses. But when Nancy kept comming to my page and calling my build "shit", and not showing an ability to see the whole bar, even after it was explained, I decided to finally take a punch at this retarded fuckstick. And for him to reply with some dumb shit like he did, using the fact the he's in Brown University as a qualification to argue with people online. I'm still laughing. I would venture to say, that his judgement of himself as a superior intelect, only stregthens the fact that he has an inferior complex and probably a self esteem issue. I'll leave this post up and yours as well. Hell, if you want cut,copy, and paste the other half of it from his talk page and put it here too for all i care. I just thought i'd eleminate the arguement by deleting it, but if deleting isnt "liked", then by all means, let it ride. Deep Thinker 23:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::O, and Chaos, the biggest reason i deleted it, was that you insisted on me "having some dick", which i thought a little over the line, but i think when you did that, now that i had some time to really absorb it, the fact that you said that makes most of what you said hypocritical. maybe you should have just stayed out of it. Deep Thinker 23:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Having some dick is quite a regular thing for Chaos, and yeah he had no reason to post. If he does it again i'll be tosi vihainen lau, gwrrr - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I will play nicer, but I already wrote this "long-ish" letter below, so excuse me for posting it <3 I also don't think it's particularly aggressive, maybe a little harsh, but nothing more. :> --''Chaos? -- 23:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Sorry about the dick part, then. You don't know me, so you couldn't understand the reference, but some, they say I'm into men! Could you believe it? How very obnoxious! :::::::I made a point above. It was quite hostilely brought forth, and deliberately in a very hypocrit fashion, but I still chose that approach. I will probably carry on with it for a while, though, so excuse me for that, will you? :::::::TahiriVeila (I will refer to him as Jake from now on, I hate typing out full nicknames to be so formal) didn't once make a non-constructive comment to the build. He said that the concept is quite fine but that the specific builds require work, which someone could even consider as praise to the build. He made a specific point about Agony (The dps of it is equivalent to 5 degen, and he said that speccing a whole bar to pump out 5 degen on a mob isn't very impressive). You are nobody to say that he is wrong and you are right. And why care? It's just some text, let the community decide on whether he is right or wrong when the build is voted upon. What does it matter if he thinks the build is shit, he was still trying to help you, though perhaps not in the way you wished. This site might be a little sad because you have to filter the information you want from all the retardedness it's hidden behind. :::::::Also, you can't say that he is bragging with his PvP titles. You were personally attacking him because he was disagreeing with you (Let's stop and think for a while. Isn't that quite retarded, insulting someone for disagreeing with you? I don't even think you directly addressed any of the issues of the build that he brought up.), and he referred to concrete evidence to prove your accusations wrong. The tone in which he did it isn't much different from yours, probably even a little nicer, because it didn't contain randomly capitalized words and personal attacks. :::::::In response to this, please don't ignore everything I've said about objectivity so far. :::::::Also, I'm not doing this because I actually care. My motivations are a little more far-fetched. But don't mind me ^________________________^ --''Chaos?'' -- 23:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) To elaborate. I'm just having fun, you should filter out what I'm actually saying from all my oh so well hidden and subtle insults. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :we've all learned to ignore chaos, you should do so too ;) --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That was actually rather retarded. For that reason, you will never make a truly strong troll. ::Seriously though, don't be stupid, I'm speaking tons of truths to him. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Is this some good old PvX drama? Oh boy! [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 00:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I did my best, master Vantof. ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 00:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I would venture to say, that his judgement of himself as a superior intelect, only stregthens the fact that he has an inferior complex and probably a self esteem issue. he catches onto wiki fast, just slow to comprehend--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I think that such an approach to issues only leads to more issues. Then again, I don't mind. Welcome to PvX, Mr. Deep Thinker. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Mr. Deep Thinker Please give screenshots you upload a name other than those like Gw086.jpg. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) File:DeepthinkerGw086.jpg hey Deep Thinker, I moved your image to the linked location, because it's a less generic name (so people won't upload their images over yours). ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC)